


Now That I Know You Believed In Me

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: #LetCrutchieSayFuck2K18, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And very pure, Crutchie and Spot are so cuteeeeee, Crutchie owns a bakery, Fluff, Jack and Davey are both clueless, M/M, Race is a math teacher at the same high school Spot teaches at, Spot is an English teacher, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jack has a huge crush on his best friend Davey. Jack’s roommate and other best friend, Crutchie, is planning on proposing to Jack’s brother, Spot, who is Davey’s roommate. Both Jack and Davey will need a roommate. It’s the perfect opportunity for both of them to get closer to their crushes, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update any of my ongoing fics???? What??????

“Crutchie! Help!” I moan, splaying myself across the entire couch in the small apartment I share with my best friend.

“For the last time, Jack, don’t press the popcorn button on the microwave to make popcorn!” Crutchie shouts from the bathroom.

”If you took a break from your daily hour long hair grooming adventure, you would know that’s not what I’m whining about! Also, it was one time!” I call back.

”I’m coming!” Crutchie announces, and I hear clanging from within the bathroom.

”Crutchie!” I complain.

”Don’t worry! I just threw away your moldy toothbrush! Honestly, I would not be surprised if that toothbrush was the reason that you and Davey aren’t dating yet.” Crutchie comes into the living room, his blond hair looking perfect as usual, and sits down on the big poofy chair we have next to the couch. He unclips his crutches and leans them against the armrest.

”That’s not-“ I start to protest.

”So you didn’t call me in here to whine about how much you love Davey?” Crutchie asks, raising an eyebrow.

”Well I-yeah.” I say defeatedly.

”What is it this time? Yesterday was hair, the day before was eyes, I’m guessing today it’s smile?”

”His smile is just so adorable!” Crutchie rolls his eyes, and I stick out my tongue at him.

”Just ask him out already!” Crutchie insists.

”He doesn’t like me like that! I can guarantee it!”

”Jack, remember when I thought Spot hated me? And now look where we’re at? I’m planning to propose soon!”

”What?” I demand.

”Yeah. I mean, I’ve had the ring for about a year now, when I knew I would want to marry him later in life, but I think I’m actually going to ask him soon. So we can move in together, y’know? Things are going great at the bakery, he just got that pay raise, and I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with him.” God, Crutchie looks so happy when talks about Spot. I wish I had that.

”First of all, you were planning on proposing to my brother and not telling me? And second of all, where am I supposed to get a roommate?”

”Davey will be down a roommate too.” Crutchie says, biting his lip.

”Oh no.” I say, shaking my head.

”I’m proposing tonight, so you better get ready to ask him tomorrow about either being roommates, going on a date, or both.” Crutchie smirks, grabbing the TV remote off the coffee table and pulling up an episode of Queer Eye.

My crush might become my new roommate soon. Because my current roommate is proposing to my brother.

In short, I’m screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie’s POV for this chapter :)

Alright, so I may have lied to Jack when I told him I was totally calm about proposing to Spot tonight.

I’m high key freaking out.

I love Spot, and I know Spot loves me, but what if hes not ready to take the next step in our relationship?

I play with the small black box that contains the ring I bought a year ago, feeling the smooth texture.

This box holds the rest of my relationship with Spot inside.

I need to distract myself. If I don’t, I’ll never have the courage to propose later.

I’ll make cupcakes.

I know that I own a bakery and make and see cupcakes all day, but baking is relaxing. There are certain measurements that have to be exactly right, specific instructions to follow, it’s a science.

But it’s also art.

Once you have cupcakes or cookies, you have creative liscencse to decorate them as you wish. Rainbow frosting, chocolate frosting, sugary sprinkles, chips and salsa (Race dared me to try it, and it’s actually really good, and now I actually serve them at my bakery so don’t judge).

So I make 24 cupcakes, eat 4, and frost five with pink frosting. Jack eats 2, I eat 2, and then we put mini marshmallows on the remaining 16.

Then we each eat three more.

And then regret it and watch an episode of Queer Eye.

When the episode ends, I check my phone and realize it’s 6:15. I have 15 minutes until Spot is going to pick me up so we can go to a fancy Italian restaurant we both love. I hurriedly rush to my room and grab my blue suit. I pick out a black tie that goes nicely with my suit, and run my fingers through my hair. I take a deep breath and pick up the ring box again.

”You ready, Crutch?” Jack asks, coming up from behind me.

”I think so?” I say, putting the box in my pocket.

”He loves you, he’s going to say yes.” Jack assures me.

There’s a knock on the door, and I release a small gay squeal.

”He’s here!” I exclaim.

”Stay here.” Jack says. “I’ll get the door, and then you can make your grand entrance. Trust me, Spot’ll go crazy.”

”What, like Belle going down the stairway in Beauty And The Beast?” I smirk.

”Yeah!” Jack grins, rushing to the front door. I roll my eyes as he opens the front door, revealing Spot. God, he looks so hot.

I take a deep breath and make my ‘grand entrance’. Jack steps away from the doorway as I walk across the hallway towards it.

”Wow.” Spot says. “You look amazing.” I blush.

”Thank you.”

”I’ll let you boys go off on your date.” Jack says with a shit-eating grin, shoving a cupcake into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that came to me out of the blue that I wanted to write to procrastinate on my other fics. In case you read my other stuff, Trapped, Greetings From The Refuge, and Newsies In High School will all hopefully be updated tomorrow or the day after tomorrow


End file.
